


【KK】啾，啾……啾咪？（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 19





	【KK】啾，啾……啾咪？（全一回）

堂本光一的一天，通常是从床上睁开眼睛开始的。

就好像哪个人类不这样似的。

咳咳，纠正一下。

堂本光一的一天，通常是被管家叫醒的。

时间不固定，但一般在十点以后。

今天是下午两点。

对，因为他是总裁，是公司老板，他任性。

被管家唤醒后，光一睁开眼睛，躺着清醒了一会儿，就坐了起来。

管家已经很贴心地离开了。

不，他只是不想大下午的就看见刚醒的大少爷遛鸟。

毕竟总裁大人习惯裸睡。

彻底清醒后，光一就从卧室里那三米长、三米宽的大床上下来，边将浴袍穿在身上，边第不知道多少次地腹诽，一定要找时间换了这破床。

特么的每天早上从床上下来都忒费劲！

然后又会被管家第n+1次带头否决。

“大少爷睡觉不老实，掉下床着凉发烧可就糟了，这事也不是没发生过。”管家灰白色的头发一丝不苟地梳成三七分，他推了推金丝边眼镜，说得一本正经。

“那都是我六岁以前发生的事了！而且就那么一次！”光一觉得自己十分没面子，即使说这话的时候只有他和管家两个人，他还是有些脸红，又不能跟管家发火，好气哦！

因为管家的年纪比光一的父亲还大几岁，是光一爷爷的义子，年轻的时候跟着光一的爷爷打江山创立了堂本株式会社，后来跟着光一的父亲将堂本株式会社发展为堂本财团。

光一大学毕业以后，公司就传到了他的手里。

经过三代人的努力，发展至今日，堂本财团已经成为了垄断日本GDP十分之一的庞然大物。

光一的父亲四十来岁才有了光一这个独子，却因为妻子难产逝世而自己事务缠身没法看顾孩子，堂本老爷子和老夫人那时候已经定居国外，看起来除了给小光一找个后妈以外，就剩下把他送出国这一条路了。

但光一的父亲这两个都不想选。

前一条，短时间内找不到心甘情愿照顾光一的那么善良的女人，后一条，他既不想麻烦自己年事已高的父母又不想和儿子分别那么远。

左右为难之际，还是管家，主动要求退居二线，从财团的副社长变为堂本宅的管家，亲自照顾光一。

管家的为人光一的父亲信得过，又能在工作之余随时可以看见儿子，这是两全其美的办法，就是有些对不起管家。

但管家表示并不在意这些，他是个孤儿，自己的一切都是堂本老爷子给的，帮着自己的义弟照顾他儿子，管家也挺开心。

所以光一基本是跟着管家长大的，还在父亲的授意下，叫管家“伯父”。

而管家口中“掉下床”的那件丢人事儿，发生在光一五岁半的时候。

这事儿也挺简单的，那时候光一第一次作为世家子参加圈子里的聚会，正逢夏天，聚会地点就定在了某个马场，同去的还有其他家的将近二十个孩子，男孩女孩基本一半一半。

因为光一的启蒙教育都是家教完成的，光一的父亲给他请了五六个家庭教师，教他包括国文、数学、音乐、绘画等等一切小孩子可以学习的课程，所以那次的马场聚会，也是光一第一次接触同龄的孩子。

结果就和男孩子们玩疯了，晚上回到家还兴奋不已，本来都已经睡着了，却因为白天的兴奋劲影响了大脑神经，又是做梦又是踢被子的，从自己的小床上滚了下去，再加上白天玩水有点着凉，小光一天还没亮就烧了起来。

这次病得有些凶险，高烧不退，差点烧成肺炎，把管家给吓坏了。

等到光一病好了，为了防止类似事件再次发生，他的床就被换成了“滚三圈都滚不下地”的超大size。

一直到现在。

即使在光一已经继承财团好几年、成为了商场和世家中都举足轻重的角色、手下员工好几万人的今天，管家眼中的他，也依旧是那个睡觉会从床上滚下来的小屁孩。

从未变过。

“我这是为了以后不会再发生这种事。万一大少爷你换了床，又因此着凉，发烧，好几天不好，你可让给我怎么办啊！”管家说着说着就开始给自己加戏，摘了眼镜抹眼泪，满脸哀戚地用那种空巢老人看着好不容易盼来的孩子要走时候的表情，就是不去看光一的眼睛。

“好吧好吧我知道了！不换，行了吧伯父！”

虽然明知道管家是装的，光一还是气急败坏地妥协了。

“好啊就说少爷最懂事了！我去厨房给你看看午饭好了没有！”管家用比把手帕揣兜里还快的速度把脸上伤心欲绝的表情一收，兴致高昂地转身走了。

堂本光一vs管家，惨败。

今天也是没能成功摆出霸道总裁气势的一天呢。

坐在能让超过三十人同时用餐的超长餐桌一端，光一午餐吃得有些没滋没味。

不，绝不是厨师水平不到家，跟厨子无关。

比会议室还大的餐厅，就他一个人吃饭，还左手边一个管家，右手边两个助理的一齐盯着他看，以便随时满足大少爷的需求，光一就边吃边胃疼。

“咱们就不能用旁边的小厅当我平时吃饭的地方吗，我看那儿也挺宽敞的。”光一差不多填饱了自己，就擦完嘴后十分无奈地看着管家。

“你知道的，大少爷，不能。”管家从手机上抬起头，看了光一一眼，比他还无奈。

然后示意光一看手机。

光一叹了口气，拿着手机上了SNS。

那个写着“堂本光一”，实则是由光一右手边其中的一个助理掌控的账号，新发了一张照片，是光一神情严肃地坐在巨大又豪华的餐厅里，认真用刀叉在切割午餐。

天知道当时光一只是在思考到底要不要吃了盘子里的烤茄子。

照片十分钟前发布，已经获得了几万转发几千条评论，比当红爱豆带来的流量还可怕。

评论里热度第一的账户留言，“堂本光一是我老公！必须是我的！”

下面是一片“呕呕呕”的回怼和狂踩。

完全是负面热度。

实际上，光一必须在这个空旷的地方吃饭，也是拜那第一个评论的人所赐。

对方是日本某著名娱乐小报社长的千金，在什么年会上见过了光一之后，就惊为天人，疯狂地爱上了他，完完全全的单恋，比追星还执着可怕。

结婚是绝对不可能结婚的，那女人疯疯癫癫的样子让不论男性还是女性都退避三舍，光一觉得自己就算是傻了也不可能爱上这么个东西，既然爱情不存在，那商业联姻就更不可能了，门不当户不对的，一个娱乐小报，即使再著名，那也就是个报社而已。

这出身不是光一看不起她，真的是一个天上一个地下，堂本财团并没有义务在这种人身上浪费时间。

更何况，这小报在业内的“著名”，完全是臭名昭著的那种著名。

无所不用其极地挖明星和名人的小料，怎么狗血怎么博眼球怎么编，偏偏这社长还认识一大群泼皮讼棍，即使惹怒了什么人也每次都能狡猾逃脱。

而且这老油条审时度势的能力十分厉害，真正的政界大佬和极道上的狠角色从不招惹。这种滚刀肉臭无赖，即使堂本财团这样规模的公司，被沾上也挺头疼的。

因为这玩意就像是豪华餐厅厨房里的蟑螂，一旦选了这个地方产卵，那就会爬得到处都是，即使这厨房其实干净卫生整洁，蟑螂是从别的什么地方窜过来的，被客人看到了也无法改变“厨房有蟑螂”这个事实，不仅餐厅老板看着恶心，还让客人留下了有关餐厅的不好印象。

而现在，堂本财团就是那餐厅，小报千金就是窜过来的蟑螂。

在没法彻底一锅端之前，绝对不能轻举妄动，否则绝对会被恶心死。

所以光一和身边的人商量出了一个对策，反其道而行之，在小报没有挖出他的什么“猛料”之前，先行曝光，将光一打造成流量人物，平时多发发动态、照片什么的，先收拢一批幻想霸总的粉丝，那小报再写什么傻逼小作文放出来，就可以操控评论引导粉丝们去战斗了。

完美。

刚开始管家和光一的父亲都对这个方法持保留态度，没想到有奇效，在那女疯子追求不成想往光一身上泼脏水的时候，光一那一百多万粉丝就迅速教她做人了。

“啧。他妈的。”光一撇了撇嘴，扫了两眼评论后，就将手机给收了起来。

“社长，公司前台打过来电话，那女人抢了您秘书的卡，差点闯进您公司的私人电梯，现在正在大堂里撒泼呢。她还开了直播。”

助理放下电话，有些一言难尽。

“报警了吗？”光一脸上的表情，好像看见了什么脏东西。

“报了，警察已经到了。”

“欧洲那个持续半年的项目是不是后天就走？”光一突然问。

“呃……对。”助理虽然没明白为什么这么问，但还是迅速回答了。

“给神宫寺特助打电话，让他去处理那个女人的问题，随便编个什么我不能出现的理由。告诉人事，欧洲的项目加个人，让那个被抢了卡的秘书跟着去。”果然，光一的下一句话就解释了理由。

在光一处理这些事的时候，管家一声不吭，安静地站在一边。他只是在生活上愿意把光一从头管到脚，工作方面，光一不问，他从不多说一句话。

“你们两个也回去吧，今天给你们放假。”光一不用去公司，也就没有继续压榨自己的下属。

两个助理欢天喜地的走了。

“大少爷呢？”管家指挥女仆来收拾餐具的时候，顺嘴问了一句。

“我……”

“天气这么好，就别窝在房间里打游戏了吧？”管家笑眯眯地打断了光一的话。

“……去后院的游泳池吧，今天天气这么好！”光一讪笑着改了口。

“记得涂防晒霜。”管家维持着脸上的笑容。

光一老实地换泳裤涂防晒霜去了。

昨天游戏玩到快天亮已经让管家给光一记上一笔了，今天若是再继续作死的话，难保管家一怒之下会不会把他所有的游戏存档都删光，把游戏账号给清理掉。

嗯，对，管家是计算机专业毕业的，还是个修士，原来没少用黑客手段帮着财团挖对手的黑料。

为了自己的宝贝账号，光一决定，还是去游泳吧，又没什么坏处。

蓝天白云，一碧万顷。阳光灿烂，苍穹如洗。

换句通俗点的话说，就是八月末下午三点钟的太阳，特。别。毒。辣。

至少对于光一而言是这样的，即使是提前涂了防晒霜，他还是在池子里游了一圈之后就躲回了阳伞底下，瘫在躺椅上戴着墨镜，让人给他上了一杯冰可乐，冰块堆到杯口的那种。

这里是堂本家的后院，建有一个长三十五米宽二十米的不规则泳池，超过一千平米的室外花源，一个比室外花园小不了多少的温室，以及一个专门用来停车的高级室内车库，可以随时保养的那种。

虽然光一私底下跟管家吐槽过堂本宅居住面积快三千平米了连主人带仆人住了不到二十个，是不是有点太浪费资源了，却从没抱怨过车库太大浪费土地。

光一喜欢豪车，尤其是法拉利跟兰博基尼，劳斯莱斯幻影系列他也觉得不错。

开车出去兜风，用各种高级设备打游戏，是他为数不多的几个爱好其中的两个。

剩下的那个爱好嘛……

光一正叼着吸管躺在泳池边想入非非的时候，就被一个越来越近的小点给吸引了注意力。

守在隐蔽处的保镖们绷紧了浑身的神经，就怕这是那个女疯子又想出来的新幺蛾子，好比能屏蔽堂本宅附近干扰仪的新型无人机之类的东西。

不过这很显然不是什么高科技设备。

因为光一已经看清了，那小点，似乎是一只小鸟。

好像还是只身体一半白、一半红的奇怪小鸟。

这小东西越飞越低，跌跌撞撞地飞到泳池上方，似乎是力竭了，忽然就从空中掉了下去。

落入泳池中，发出了小小的“扑通”一声，溅起了一朵不大的水花。

好奇心驱使光一走到泳池边去查看，鸟不知道哪去了。

只有一个双眼紧闭、浑身上下啥都没穿的男孩子，静静地躺在池底。

光一就华丽丽地被口水给呛到了，发出惊天动地的咳嗽。

边咳嗽还边往泳池里指，像极了刚咽下毒苹果的白雪公主，说不出来话也要倔强地告诉别人，到底是谁逼着他吃了这糟心东西。

跳进池子里捞人的，忙着给大少爷拍背的，泳池周围一时间鸡飞狗跳，热闹非凡。

244号做了个梦。

从记事开始，那些穿着白色衣服的哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨们，就都“244号，244号”地叫他。

所以，他以为自己的名字，就是“244号”。

虽然从小就住在这间没有窗户的屋子里，通往外面的门还经常是锁着的，但他可以看电视，电视节目很好看，每天也不至于无聊。

但每次他提出，想要出去，去看看外面的世界时，都会被诸如“你还小”，“你身体不好不能接触外界”这些理由给搪塞过去。

是的，244号能察觉出那些人是在搪塞他，因为同样的理由，同样的借口，他们已经重复了不知道多少次，却还认为244号大概记忆力不好，今天说过的话明天就会忘掉。

244号本以为，自己会一直这样，住在没有窗户的房间里，每天看电视，做检查，做“游戏”，吃饭，睡觉，迎接新的一天。

直到有一天，他提前从做检查的台子上醒过来，偷听到了医生们的谈话。

他们要把他“销毁”。

244号吓坏了。

他知道“销毁”是什么意思，就是死了，永远地闭上眼睛，再也不会醒过来，从这个世界上消失。

244号不要消失。

他想活下去，他要逃离这个地方。

但怎么逃呢，他住的房间连窗户都没有，平时他待在房间里的时候，门都是锁住的，只有一个小小的空调口，被百叶窗一样的栅栏遮住。

要是，要是能变得像小鸟一样就好了，小小的，有翅膀的，可以从空调管道钻出去，自由自在地飞翔。

然后，也不知道是不是244号的愿望太强烈了，他居然真的就变小了，变出了翅膀，成了一只毛茸茸的小鸟。

小鸟笨拙地拍动着翅膀，在屋子里飞了两圈后，就气喘吁吁地变回了人。

虽然非常累，非常想休息，但244号知道，他只有晚上这几个小时的时间可以逃走，一旦被发现了，那等待他的命运，就只剩下一个了。

所以244号喘了口气，就拽掉空调管道口的遮挡，变成小鸟，从管道里钻了出去。

当244号真的飞翔在天空中的时候，他发现，自己第一反应居然是害怕。

他恐高。

可不能停下来，停下来就会被抓回去。

死亡的恐惧战胜了身在高空的害怕，244号几乎是闭着眼睛在空中一直飞，一直飞，一直飞到精疲力竭，翅膀仿佛酸疼到不是自己的，才颓然从空中掉了下去。

陷入昏迷前，他好像看见了一个帅气的哥哥，睁大了眼睛地望着他。

一片黑暗中，244号听见了朦胧的声音。

“大少爷，这孩子哪来的？”

“后院游泳池里捡的。”

“您刚刚喝的那杯，是可乐没错吧？”

“我没喝多，真是我在后院游泳池里捡的，不信你问他们。”

“好吧，这孩子是怎么跑到咱们家后院的？”

“我也恨不得这事是假的我跟你讲，天上飞过来一只小胖鸟，飞着飞着就掉进泳池里了，我想着过去看一眼，结果就发现，小鸟变成这个男孩了。”

这两个人在说什么？是在说，我吗？244号迷迷糊糊地琢磨。

对话还在继续。

“那这……应该是哪个实验室里跑出来的吧？就是那种打擦边球的，搞什么人兽杂交的实验室？”

“大概吧。”

“大少爷打算怎么办？要不要让下面的人问一下，这孩子是哪个实验跑出来的，然后咱们给送回去？毕竟那些实验室背后的势力都比较麻烦，多一事不如少一事，有那个该死的小报，就够我们头疼的了。”

“我还没想好……”

什么？要把我送回去吗？我不要回去！会死的！

恐惧和不安填满了244号的胸膛，让他下意识地将自己缩成一团，浑身都在不自觉地颤抖。

244号拼命地睁开眼睛，虽然因为刚醒而视线还很模糊，眼泪却已经争先恐后地涌了出来。

“不要，啾……不要送我回去啾，会死的啾啾……他们会把我销毁的，我不要……”

大概是变身的后遗症，也可能是语言能力实在欠佳，这孩子话说得结结巴巴，中间还夹杂着小鸟“啾啾啾”的叫声。

嗓音真好听啊，又甜又糯，黏黏糊糊，像裹了桂花蜜的糖年糕。

床上的男孩，长着一身细腻白皙的皮肤，半长的黑发堪堪够到肩膀，发尾看上去像是火焰般红色的挑染。男孩圆脸颊，大眼睛，睫毛又长又翘，琉璃般的眸子里全是害怕，眼泪跟不要钱一样地往下流，在床角缩成一团，看起来可怜极了。

又可爱，又懵懂，单纯而惹人怜惜，因为害怕带上了小心翼翼……

“咕咚”光一听见自己不自觉地咽了口口水。

虽然非常的不合时宜，但他不得不说，这孩子的长相，真是完完全全地戳中了他所有的点。

“没有，不是，没人要送你走，你哪都不用去，我保护你。”光一不假思索。

“真的啾？”男孩怯生生地看向光一，上目线像某种眼睛湿漉漉的小动物。

“真的！我绝对不骗你，是吧，伯父？”光一用颇带暗示的眼神看向管家。

男孩马上将眸子转向管家，怯意更甚。他知道，是这位先生说，要把他送回去的。

“嗯哼，嗯，嗯，是。”管家嗓子疼似的狠狠咳嗽了一下，在心中翻了个大白眼。

真是江山易改，禀性难移，被那女疯子无孔不入像苍蝇似的叮了半年多，这是终于憋不住了吧。

“大哥哥，你真好！”男孩扑过来，把光一整个抱住。

被子从他身上滑落，露出了白皙无瑕的裸体。

也露出了他大腿内侧的纹身。

“20xx0410”，编号一样的，像是这孩子的生日。

这么推测，这孩子应该已经有21岁，完全不是个小孩子了。

可无论从表情还是长相，都跟个才上高中的少年一样。

就是不知道是天生发育迟缓，还是什么乱七八糟的药物所致了。

就光一所知，这些用来进行人兽杂交的孩子，多是从人造子宫里出生，然后像那些实验室里的小动物一样，每天被用来做各种实验，可能实验室的工作人员压根就没把他们当成真正的人，充其量只是会说话的宠物。

而实验体到了一定年限，或者因为这样那样的原因不能再进行实验了，实验室就会把他们“销毁”，也就是安乐死，然后填进焚尸炉烧掉。

这些没有父母，没有身份证明的孩子或成人，只有这一条路可走，虽然他们中的绝大多数寿命和普通人一样，却仍是很少有能活过三十岁的。

即便国家几个世纪前就通过了同性婚姻法案，人造子宫技术也早已成熟，但用志愿者的精子和卵子在人造子宫中培育幼体却一直处于法律的灰色地带，没有明确地说过可以，却也找不到明确的不可以论调，即便一套人造子宫器材价格不菲，日常维护和培育婴儿同样花费巨大，还是有不少有实力的个人或组织偷偷地成立类似的实验室，去用人造子宫培育出的男孩女孩做实验。

其中比较多的实验，就是进行“人兽杂交”。

用人的DNA和某些动物的DNA进行重新编码，期望能找出“人类进化的新道路”。

据说这项技术还没有阶段性的成果，不过看着床上的男孩子，光一就知道，应该是哪个实验室已经取得了他们还不知道的成功。

但是，光一心想，这关我屁事。

用眼神示意管家，管家终于没忍住翻了个小白眼，却带着人退了出去，还细心地关上了门。

光一看着管家出去后，就转头盯着床上的男孩，眼睛里燃烧着毫不掩饰的火苗。

没错，堂本财团现任当家，就喜欢这种又软又乖年纪不大的男孩子，和他们翻云覆雨。

拜那个女神经病所赐，光一已经快半年没开荤，憋得眼睛都要绿了。

为了维护高冷冰山霸总的人设，自从成了另类网红，风月场就从此和光一绝缘。

现在有送上门来的了，谁不吃谁傻逼。

“你叫什么名字？”上床之前先问名字，是光一自认为需要坚守的礼貌。

“啾，我叫244号。”

244号？这可不算是个名字。

光一皱了皱眉头，让一直小心看着他脸色的男孩，不自觉地缩了缩。

男孩这副软绵绵又十分好欺负的样子，让光一有了些想法。

“你以后，就叫‘剛’吧。”光一笑得有些恶劣，“来，跟着我念，tsu-yo-shi。”

“tsu-yo-shi。”男孩果然乖乖跟着念。

“记住了吗，你的名字？”

“记住啦！我是tsuyoshi！”男孩有些兴奋。

“我叫光一，以后……”光一有些犹豫，以后该让他把我当什么呢？

“光一哥哥！”剛却已经将头埋进了光一的怀里，全身心依赖的模样。

哥哥吗？也好。光一抬手抚了抚剛光滑的后背。

“光一哥哥，你把门关起来，是要，是要玩‘游戏’吗，啾？”剛歪了歪头，有些困惑地看着光一。

“嗯？什么游戏？”光一也懵了。

“就是，就是，嗯……”剛边说着，边从被子里彻底爬出来，撅着屁股对着光一，很熟练地将食指插进了自己的后穴里。

“嗯啊……就是，就是这样玩的，嗯……游戏哈呃……”细白的手指在浅褐色的穴口进进出出，让剛整个身体都开始泛起情欲的粉，脸颊更是绯红一片，眼神迷蒙，口齿不清，还夹杂着阵阵甜腻的呻吟。

“剛经常玩这个游戏？”光一眼神都暗了下来，喉结上下滚动，吞咽着口水，他显然被刺激得不轻。

“嗯，嗯……”

“你自己玩吗？”

“不，不是，白衣服的人，教我，哈啊……”剛说话的时候，也没有停下手中的动作，他早就被教过，如果别人不喊停，他是不能自行停止“游戏”的。

“是嘛……”光一紧盯着臀瓣中间的穴口看，剛后面很干净，而且极敏感，即使没有进行任何润滑，随着手指的进进出出，也依旧能隐约看见，有透明的肠液被带些了出来。

这么懵懂纯真的孩子，居然已经是被调教过了的。

真是捡到宝了。

光一本来还有些头疼，他接下来要跟剛做的事情，这孩子害怕反感怎么办，该怎么教他，现在看来，已经完全可以省了。

那光一哥哥，就负责让你快乐吧。

至于这孩子到底是怎么被教成这个样子的，光一表示，等老子爽完了再说。

“啊——”

温热又有些粗糙的指节跟他自己又白又细的食指一起捅进后面穴口的时候，剛忍不住拔高声音尖叫了出来。

光一把他当某种小动物似的，捏着他的后颈将他按在床上，一条腿压着他的两条小腿，确保他不会乱动之后，就不由说分地直接塞了一根食指进入他后面。

虽然这完全在剛的承受范围之内，可也不知道光一平时都用自己的手干什么了，带着薄茧的手指给肠壁带来了别样的刺激，食指简单的进出，就已经让小小剛抬起了头。

光一不会告诉剛自己手上的茧子是玩游戏被各种模拟器材枪械给磨出来的，他现在正一门心思地研究剛的后穴，见那地方已经适应了一根手指的开拓，他就又加了一根中指进去。

剛已经把自己的手给抽出来了，光一的钳制让他有些不舒服，就想去掰光一按着他后颈的手。

“你得乖乖的，否则我就把你给送回去。”光一虽然稍稍放松了按着剛的力道，却并没有因此拿开手，还一边用手指凶狠地进犯，一边出声威胁。

“我，啾，啾啾，我，我会，会乖乖的，啾——”剛有些被吓到了，又开始发出小鸟一样的声音。

“怎么证明你会乖乖的？”光一的手指恶劣地搅动，深入，嘴上还更加恶劣地吓唬着。

“我，嗯啊——我哈，哈啊——你说，说的话，我嗯嗯——我都会，会听的啾。”剛被光一给弄得娇喘连连，一句话说得无比艰难。

“那好，你胸前的那两个小红豆，自己照顾一下吧。”光一加进去了第三根手指，进入到了一个前所未有的深度。

这猛烈的侵犯，不知碰到了哪里一下子就让剛软了腰，而后又像是离开水上了岸的鱼一样，猛地打了个挺。光一一下子没按住，剛就整个人都扑在了床上。

“啪！”又白又翘的屁股被狠狠地抽了一巴掌。

“才刚说过自己会乖乖的，就马上不听话了？要不还是送你走吧。”

“啾啾啾！不要不要，我，我会乖乖的，会乖乖的！”剛把吓唬给当了真，当时就哭了出来，舌头都有些打结了，惊恐地拼命摇头。

事实证明，人在极度害怕的时候是会爆发出比平时大几倍的力气的，剛居然在手软脚软的情况下，就这么挣脱了光一的钳制，连滚带爬地向远离光一的方向缩去。

“你管这叫，‘乖乖的’？”光一十分危险地扬起了一根眉毛。

“啾，啾啾啾——”剛浑身都抖了起来，然后，“噗”一下子，就变成了一只红白相间的小鸟，陷在柔软的被子里，哆哆嗦嗦。

一个巨大的阴影，将小鸟给整个笼罩了起来。

小鸟抬起头，一双湿漉漉黑豆子一样的眼睛，可怜巴巴地看着阴影的制造者。

光一可一点都没有同情心，直接将小鸟给捏在了手里。

“啾！”听起来像是谁一把捏住了会叫的玩具。

将小鸟捏在手心里，光一趁势好好打量了一番这个小家伙。

右半边身体是白色，左半边身体是红色，正中间有一条很整齐的线，把羽毛分成了红白两种色彩，红的那边眼睛周围是黑色的羽毛，白的这边却是一片雪白，只有眼睛是黑色。头上的羽毛稍稍长一些，形成了个小小的羽冠。

光一倒是有些明白，剛为什么发尾看上去是挑染的红色了，八成和他变成小鸟之后的羽色有关。。

“变回去。”光一凉飕飕地吩咐。

小鸟吓得闭上眼睛缩起了脖子。

“行，那你就这么着吧，我让人拿个小笼子过来，就这么把你给提回实验室也不是不可以。”

小鸟更害怕了，浑身抖得根本控制不住。

“不想被送回去，你就给我变回人，不许再啾啾啾了。”

光一说完就把小鸟给扔在了床上。

下一秒，床垫子微微一沉，小鸟重新变回了光溜溜的男孩。

“这就对了嘛。”光一欺身压上去，让剛仰面躺在了床上，“还听不听话？”

点头。

“我说什么就是什么？”

点头。

“会好好说话？”

拼命点头。

“说点什么我听听？”

“……啾？”

“嗯？”光一的眼神再次危险了起来，“啾什么啾？”

“啾，啾……啾咪？”剛脑子都快不转了，搜肠刮肚只想出来这么一句自己曾经听过却不知道什么意思的话。

“乖。”光一爱怜地亲了亲剛的脸颊，“刚才我说的话，你可还没有照做哦？”

“什，什么话来着……光一，哥哥？”剛不敢看光一的眼睛，四处乱瞄，却会飞快地偷觑他。

“算了，既然你忘了，那就我来代劳吧。”光一舔舔嘴唇，突然笑得像一只大鲨鱼。

“诶？”剛不明所以地看着光一，对方却只给了他一个深栗色的发顶。

“咿——”胸口别样的刺激，让剛后背都反弓起来离开了床，光一含住他一侧的乳头，对着那颗小小的红豆又舔又咬，咬合力度有点大，疼得剛下意识地又去推光一的脑袋。

“啧，你可真是屡教不改。”头发被推乱了，光一有些不满地咋舌，直起上半身，开始解自己身上浴袍的带子。

这条带子比一般浴袍的带子长些，表面是深酒红色的天鹅绒，与光一这件浴袍的颜色和面料都一样，却是采用了不同寻常的编织手法，将天鹅绒做成长绳，然后编出了两指宽的系带，所以这条浴袍带子，非常结实。

光一用浴袍带子将剛的手腕捆起来，绑牢以后紧紧地系在床头的横梁上，剛就只能任人宰割了。

“光一哥哥，光一哥哥，呜……”

剛还是有些害怕，可他无法骗自己，此时此刻，比害怕更强烈的感觉，居然是想要被填满的难耐，似乎越是被这样对待，他就越兴奋，剛不明白这感觉到底是什么，可却有麻痒从心底爬上来，盘桓在他胸口的乳头上，盘桓在他翘起来的下半身上，盘桓在他不自觉一缩一缩的后穴上。

“嗯？怎么了？”比起剛的懵懂，光一看剛这副样子，就明白他到底想怎样，虽然光一自己的小兄弟早就硬的不行，可他却还有闲暇逗弄被可怜兮兮绑在床上的小家伙。

“很……很奇怪，奇怪的，感觉……”剛费了半天劲，只能这样描述。

“怎么奇怪？哪里奇怪？”光一边问，边用手指轻柔却恶劣地在剛的穴口周围打转。

“是这里吗？”手指在后穴浅浅地抽插，没有进入一个指节，就迅速抽了出来，让剛的穴口不自觉地收缩，想留住那根离开得太快的手指。

“是，是……”剛的声音里已经染上了哭腔，还有浓浓的情欲。

“还是这里呢？”光一却装作没听见似的，带着肠液的指尖，又轻轻滑过那颗刚才被他又舔又咬、已经肿大了一圈的乳首，惹得剛一阵颤栗。

在光一舌头和牙齿的刺激下，那里早就变得异常敏感，任何的刺激，都让他的下半身翘起更高。

“是这里，这里也是啊嗯——”剛几乎尖叫出来。

“真伤脑筋呢，到底是后面，还是前面啊？”光一有些苦恼的样子，说到“后面”，就用指腹蹭一下后穴，说到“前面”，就用指尖刮一下乳首。

“都有，都有！”剛胡乱地摇着头，早就把羞耻给抛在了一边，“光一哥哥，求你了，我难受，难受……”

“那光一哥哥教教你，这个感觉，就是你想要了。告诉我，你想不想要？”光一就像是用糖果拐骗小朋友的坏叔叔。

“想，想要，剛想要！”

“你想要什么？”

“后面痒！前面也难受，想要不这么难受，求，求你了光一哥哥，别，别让我这么，这么难，难受……”

剛被光一撩拨起了性欲，却没有得到进一步的满足，不上不下地吊在那里，难耐极了。

“你管这个叫做‘游戏’，以前你也是这么跟那些穿白衣服的人玩的？”光一却并不打算就这么放过剛，“他们会用这个，插进你的小屁股里吗？告诉我？”

光一边说着，边脱下了浴袍和他那条根本没沾过水的泳裤，露出了昂扬狰狞的下半身。

“没有，没有没有！”剛看见了光一胯下的巨物，却惊恐地再次摇头。

那是什么？那么粗，那么长，那么大？要是被这个东西给捅进去，会坏掉的吧？他一定会坏掉的！

“嗯？难道他们只是用手指吗？”这个答案有些出乎光一的预料，他本以为，剛似乎除了实验体以外的用处，是作为性爱娃娃被调教的，那肯定有人会真刀真枪地教他。没想到，剛居然还没真的和人做过呢？

“也有，也有鸡蛋一样的东西，会嗡嗡叫的，还有，还有短短的棍子，也会嗡嗡叫，都比这个，比这个小！呜呜呜好可怕……”剛又哭了，光一毫不怀疑，这孩子怕不是水做的。

那看来只是跳蛋和假阳具了。

“那就是他们的不对了，现在让光一哥哥告诉你，什么才是真正的‘游戏’。”光一满脸遗憾，一本正经地胡说八道，内心却窃喜里带着兴奋，没有什么比开苞更能激起男人原始的劣根性了。

不过，也许全人类都一样恶劣，内心深处都渴望着将白纸给染上自己的颜色，作为那第一个。

光一说完就再次埋下头，开始“照顾”剛的另一颗乳首。

同时，直接塞了三根手指进入剛的后穴，用比方才粗鲁许多的动作，帮他扩张。

剛像上了岸的鱼一样扭来扭去，不仅胸口痛，后面也痛。可被绑住的双手并没有给他太多挣扎的空间，剛就只能哼哼唧唧地哭着，试图用可怜来唤醒光一的怜悯。

但这一点用都没有，因为光一比剛更清楚，这么做，待会儿剛才不会太痛。

就在剛已经慢慢适应了光一咬他乳首的力度，以及手指给后穴扩张的力度时，光一的手指却突然抽了出去。

下一刻，一个比三根手指还粗很多的东西，就十分强硬地抵上了剛已经有些松软的穴口，带着坚决，想挤进剛的后穴之中。

可光一胯下的这根玩意，还是比三根手指头要粗了太多，只是头部进去了一点点，就让剛觉得胀痛难耐，扭着腰想逃。

光一当然不会给他这个机会，又挺了挺腰之后，就整个人压在剛的身上，用唇舌将剛的痛呼给堵回了嘴里。

“嗯嗯……”剛几乎被对方给吸走了肺中的全部氧气，艰难地用鼻子呼吸，集中在后穴的疼痛又让他忍不住地闷哼出声。

光一本来是想温柔些，慢一些的。

可是，可是剛不让。

对，就是剛不让。

怎么能有这么紧致的穴口，怎么能有这么容易出水的小穴，怎么能有这么白这么滑这么软的身子，怎么连呻吟都这么好听。

真是只可爱的小鸟，不论发出什么声音，都像是婉转的吟哦。

所以，即使剛疼得又开始惨兮兮地哭，却因为光一压着他而他又想起来方才对方的威胁，因此显得更加可怜时，光一却完全改了动作轻一点的初衷。

这简直就是，逼得人不得不犯罪啊！

剛越是哭得可怜，越是激起了男人内心深处霸道的占有本能，尤其是剛一缩一缩的穴口像是无声的邀请，邀请着光一赶紧侵犯进来，深深地，狠狠地。

光一于是遵从了自己的本能。

用力一个挺腰，大半根柱身就挤了进去，将剛的后穴撑得一丝褶皱都没有了。

“唔！”

剛只觉得像是有一把刀，从屁股那里将自己给劈成了两半，剧痛之下，让他的眼前的景色都全部变成了白的，大脑停机了一样，甚至连呼吸的本能都忘了一瞬。

不仅如此，剛还下意识地合拢牙关，把光一的舌头给咬了。

铁锈一样的味道在两人的口齿间蔓延，这痛楚和鲜血却让光一更加兴奋，他更加彻底地用舌头侵犯着剛的口腔，用下半身侵犯着剛的后穴，一下又一下，一下比一下用力，一下比一下深入。

剛觉得很痛，很痛，痛到想咬点什么东西来缓解，又想合起他上下两排的贝齿。

“唔，唔唔唔……”这回光一却在剛咬疼他之前结束了这漫长的一吻，团起浴袍的袖子，就塞进了剛的嘴里，让他只能含着天鹅绒的布料呜呜咽咽。

“乖一点，好吗？”

“好吗？”

“好吗？”

光一跟恶作剧似的，问一句“好吗”，就挺一次腰，整根没入，几乎全部拔出，跟他那温温柔柔的语气形成了过于强烈的对比，也因此更让剛害怕了。

剛含着衣袖拼命点头。

“不要再咬我，好吗？”

摇头，不咬了，绝对绝对不咬了！光一哥哥你别这样好可怕呜呜呜——

袖子被从嘴里抽出来了，光一的手指头放进了剛的嘴里，挺腰的动作却一直没停。

食指和中指在剛的嘴里玩弄着他柔软的舌头，剛只敢用嘴唇包住那两根指头咽一下口水，牙齿压根都没碰上光一的指节。

“好乖。”

手指离开了剛的嘴巴，光一俯下身子，轻轻吻走了剛脸上的泪珠，放慢了抽插的速度，让剛得以从那可怕的疼痛中稍微缓一缓。

光一又把自己的下半身抽出去了，用被肠液浸湿的龟头轻戳着一时还合不拢的穴口，就是不进去。

疼痛逐渐缓解，却又有另一种麻痒愈发强烈。

“光一哥哥，嗯，你，你进来，快进来……”剛又开始扭来扭去，双手被绑着举起来，让他连抚慰自己都做不到。

虽然剛并不知道什么叫“抚慰自己”，但是他会做这个动作的。

在剛的认知中，这也是“游戏”的一种。

难受的时候这样做，会很舒服。

可现在，即使下身硬得发胀，在没有进一步的刺激之前，剛都休想射出来。

光一饶有兴致地打量着剛已经染上情欲变得粉嘟嘟的身体，这孩子长了一张又圆又嫩的脸，却意外的体毛很旺盛呢。

毛茸茸的腿，毛茸茸的胳膊以及，毛绒绒的胯下。

小小剛藏在一团毛茸茸中，硬邦邦地翘着，腰也不自觉地一挺一挺，想把光一的下半身给含进去，用自己身后的那张小嘴。

“你不怕疼了？”光一干脆彻底离开了剛的身子。

“不，不怕，光一哥哥……”小家伙都要急死了，一个劲儿地往下蹭着去够光一，手腕子被带子给勒得发红泛紫也没察觉。

光一却心疼了，双手捏着剛的脚腕子把他整个人往上一送，将剛的腿摆成了“M”型大张的羞耻姿势。

“求我，求我我就给你。”光一居高临下地看着剛，故意冷着长脸。

“求你了，光一哥哥，求求你——”剛带着哭腔地拉长了调子，他快要被折磨疯了，再不找个释放的方法，剛都怕自己下一刻就会爆炸。

“真是乖孩子，给你，小剛，光一哥哥都给你。”光一不再磨蹭，对准剛的穴口，长驱直入，一下就插进了最深处。

“啊——”剛尖叫一声，痛苦中却夹杂着无法忽略的欢愉。

在经历了第一轮可怕的疼痛之后，这一次，剛终于有些适应了光一的大小，开始能享受性事带来的快感。

“嗯啊——哈，哈啊——光一哥哥，光一哥哥……”光一两个顶弄之后就把剛的手腕子给解开了，剛现在像个无尾熊一样，死命地扒着光一的后背，浪叫得一声比一声大，却一遍一遍地只会喊“光一哥哥”。

虽然好听，但有点单调不是？

“说‘光一哥哥你好棒’。”光一并不介意亲自教剛，可以说，他是非常乐意的那种。

“啊，嗯……嗯，光一哥哥你好棒——”

“说‘光一哥哥你的好大’。”

“光一哥哥你的好大嗯啊——”

“说‘光一哥哥我喜欢你’。”

“光一哥哥，光一，哥哥哈啊，我喜欢你，最喜欢你！”剛无师自通的最后一句话让光一直接红了眼睛，再也顾不得其他，用双手掐着剛的细腰，挺腰的幅度和频率，都骤然增大。

妈的，这简直就是个妖精！

光一的喘息声愈发粗重，抽插得也越来越快，他身下的剛，快感也在逐步积累。

这种感觉简直是太让人沉迷了，从前的那些跳蛋和假阳具，与现在光一埋在他身体里的那根东西，简直没法比，灭顶的愉悦一旦被品尝到，剛就觉得，自己再也无法忘记此刻了。

“啊，啊——”剛放声大叫，光一正顶在他的敏感点上，让剛大腿内侧的肌肉都开始不受控制地痉挛抖动，剛的头大大后仰，呻吟和浪叫，填满了整个房间。

剛直接被光一给插射了，他都不曾知道，自己的身体被开发之后，居然能变得如此敏感。

滚烫的精液打在光一的小腹上，让他的喘息愈发粗重，光一粗鲁地用双唇堵住了剛的嘴，舌头伸进去放肆侵略，狠狠的两下挺腰之后，就直接射在了剛的身体里。

身上出了一层薄汗，光一的后背有些滑溜溜的，再加上刚刚的高潮让剛耗费了太多的力气，扒着光一的两条胳膊就落在了被子上。

光一从被子上捞起剛的一只手，放在唇边吻了吻，嗓音微哑的道了声“好乖。”

剛的鼻翼还在急促的翕动，明显还没缓过劲儿来，有些茫然地“嗯？”了一声。

又柔又软的小调子，鼻音很重，听在光一耳中，还显得奶声奶气，像只小手，轻轻挠着他的心脏，让他心痒难耐。

后果就是，光一还没从剛身体里抽出来的那根东西，又硬了起来。

第二轮活塞运动，即刻开始了。

放满了热水的浴缸中，光一正在给剛洗澡。

堂本宅最豪华的浴室在一层，那个浴室里有个超大的池子，池子里引入的是真正的温泉，一般东京都内使用温泉的申请多是用于经营浴场，像这种纯粹在私宅中使用的情况，非常少见，因为每年要交的费用实在是太高了。

但堂本家并不在乎这点钱。

光一之所以没选择把剛带到那个浴室去洗澡，完全是因为这孩子在做第二次的中间就晕过去了，光一怕浴池太大自己再把剛给掉水里呛到。

至于为什么不叫家里的佣人帮剛洗澡，光一是单想想除了他自己以外的人来给剛清理身体，他就浑身别扭甚至想打人，剛与他，没发生身体关系之前他还不在乎，可这场酣畅淋漓的性事之后，剛就变成了恶龙光一搂在怀中的珍宝，谁他妈都别想觊觎，看一下就挖眼睛，摸一把就剁手。

即使从来没给人洗过澡，光一也固执地亲力亲为。

亲力亲为的结果就是，剛从傍晚开始昏睡，半夜发起高烧被送到了堂本财团下属的私立病院。

大概是因为光一这个头一遭给人洗澡、尤其是头一遭给和自己上过床的男孩洗澡，没有把他内射的东西给清理干净，再加上剛落水后又经历过于激烈的性事，体力透支所致。

第二天上午，剛醒过来的时候，光一正在走廊里，被管家给训成了孙子。

管家中气十足的斥责在病房里都听得清清楚楚，给剛检查身体的大高个医生检查完了之后就竖着耳朵赖在病房里偷听，“噗嗤噗嗤”笑得像个漏气的气球。

“你都27岁了，不是7岁，看见个好玩的玩具就要玩到坏为止！”管家超生气，想起来剛烧得可怜兮兮的在那哼唧他都想抽光一一顿，好歹是照顾光一的身份和面子忍住了。

“我这不是憋了半年多一时没控制住自己么……”光一还在那不服气的小声逼逼。

这句话是医生把门推了个小缝贴在那听见的。

剛的病床离门远，只能听见管家训人的声音，还听不太懂。

“你觉得我会信你的胡扯？难道你没长手吗？”管家幽幽的语气，让光一彻底闭了嘴，不再试图狡辩了。

行吧，伯父不愧是伯父。

“这孩子看上去也就十六七岁吧？开苞也不是你这么搞的！就算他已经在实验室里被调教成性爱娃娃了也不行！我是看你之前找的那些都是你情我愿分手你也处理得挺好没起什么龌龊我才放心的，要早知道你小子一点分寸都不讲，我还不如当时就远点把他送走呢！”

“他都二十一了……”光一继续小声逼逼。

“二十一也一样！”管家被噎了一下，语气显得有些气急败坏。

“噗嗤！”医生一个没憋住，不小心笑出了声。

下一秒，门就被“唰”地拉开了。

“长濑智也！”光一恼羞成怒。

“抱歉抱歉，没，没忍住噗哈哈哈……”长濑笑得直哆嗦，“真应该让那些在SNS上喜欢你的粉红脑小姑娘们看看你的真面目，哪有什么霸道总裁冰山社长，我把刚才的话录下来就好了哈哈哈哈哈堂本光一其实是个沙雕哈哈哈——”

长濑智也其人，光一发小，五岁那年在马场聚会上认识的小伙伴，东京都著名医学世家的直系后代。

长濑的祖父是东京都最大私立医院的院长，结果长濑这小子医学院毕业以后，不去自己家的医院实习升职，偏偏跑到堂本财团下属的私立病院当个普通医师。

不仅是长濑的家人，连光一的父亲都觉得长濑智也大概是脑子坏掉了。

只有和他密谋过的光一清楚，长濑之所以甘心窝在他们家的小医院里，无非是因为他软磨硬泡让光一答应给他提供秘密实验室，而长濑以此作为回报罢了。

也是托长濑的福，光一才能清楚那些搞基因研究的实验室，到底是在弄些什么东西。

只不过长濑的研究方向是治愈基因疾病的药物，而不是想要进行基因改造。

明明是个医生，却长得长手长脚一脸凶相，留上小胡子看上去活脱脱一道上混的，根本和白衣天使半点都搭不上边。

而此刻，这个极道少主一样的家伙，笑得腰弯成了一只虾米，被光一顺势把脖子夹在腋下，拳头死命地捣他的脑袋。

长濑好不容易从光一的魔爪下逃脱，光一的邪火也差不多发泄完了。

管家则凑到剛身边，哄孩子。

因为剛又哭了，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，在床上缩成一团。

“管家先生你不要把我送走！不要把我送走……”剛反反复复就这一句话，哭得眼眶也红，鼻头也红，再哭一会儿，应该脸颊都会红了。

“我这……可是，光一会欺负你的。”他想说光一那臭小子毛手毛脚的你俩在一起一天他就把你给弄到医院来了，难保这事不会有第二次第三次第无数次，离他远点你不是更能保证健康么，当着其他人的面管家也没法把话说的太直白，可剛明显误会了他的意思。

而且，管家对剛这样乖惨了的小可爱一向没什么抵抗力。

小时候的光一就跟剛一个样，管家也不知道，为什么小可爱长着长着，就长成了个糟心的熊孩子。

“光一哥哥没欺负我，求求你不要送我走！！我不要走！”剛哭得更厉害了。

“好了好了，不哭不哭……”管家哄得手忙脚乱，剛的两只眼睛却跟阀门坏掉的水龙头一样，怎么都止不住眼泪。

“乖孩子，没人要把你送走，伯父他说气话呢。”光一终于上前替管家解了围，亲昵地摸了摸剛的脑袋，柔声哄着，像是在对待某种幼崽。

“真的吗？”剛抬起湿漉漉的大眼睛，怯生生问他。

“真的，对吧，伯父？”光一回头。

在光一满含暗示的目光里，管家撇着嘴点了点头。

“你看，我没骗你。”

“嗯。”剛眯着眼睛，眷恋地蹭了蹭光一的大手，忍不住又打了个哈欠。

“睡吧，我就在这儿陪着你。”光一扶着剛躺下后，拉过一张椅子坐在了剛的床边。

剛就攥着光一的手，沉沉睡去。

“你打算就这么养着他了？”管家轻声问。

光一之前看他的那一眼，已经让他明白了对方大概的打算。

算了，家里也不差多一张吃饭的嘴，自己到时候多盯着点别让臭小子做得太过就得了。管家在心里默默叹了口气。

真是自己的刀削不了自己的把，长辈一旦对上自家的孩子，最后就只有妥协的份儿。

“嗯，要是真把他送到别地方养着去，这孩子怕不会哭死。”光一看着剛睡着之后微微嘟起的唇，轻笑了一下，眼睛里带着显而易见的宠溺之情。

得，看来这是真上心了。

“那就再住几天院吧，用我实验室的那套器材给他做个身体检查再走。”长濑显然也看出来了这一点，主动建议。他知道剛是某个研究人兽杂交实验室的实验体，人造子宫里出生的孩子。

“也好，彻底检查一下，看看他身体有没有什么我们不知道的隐疾。”光一同意了。

过了几天，检查结果出来了，问题还真不算少。

“首先，这孩子体内的非人类基因是北美红雀的，因为他接受的人兽杂交实验是通过基因重组的方式来让人和鸟类的基因融合，由于基因重组的随机性，让他有了可以变成小鸟的能力。”

长濑跟光一和管家坐在办公室里，剛因为检查期间注射的麻药还没醒，有个护士在看着他。

本来长濑只请了光一一个人，但光一做主让管家也跟着听一听，毕竟他平时工作也不清闲，其实算起来剛和管家相处的时间应该不比和他在一起的时间少。能直接的了解情况，以后也可以更方便的照顾剛。

长濑对此没什么意见。他现在手里拿着体检报告单，正在给他俩一项一项解释那些数据。

“北美红雀这种鸟，雄性是鲜艳的火红色，雌性大部分是灰褐色，翅膀和头顶的少量羽毛是珊瑚色，雌雄都有羽冠。其中雌性比较容易出现白化个体，导致局部或大部分羽毛不是灰褐色而是纯白色。”

长濑说道这里的时候，光一就想起了剛变成小鸟时候那奇特的羽色。

“所以？”他问长濑。

“所以，剛北美红雀那部分的基因，其实是雌雄嵌合体，我不知道是因为他在胚胎中发育的时候，发育成了人类的雌雄同体而影响到了鸟类这部分的基因，还是完全相反，但结果就是，他体内隐藏着一个类似女性子宫的器官，我更倾向于叫它‘生殖腔’，因为它与直肠相连，如果孕育下一代，就特别像小鸟下蛋的方式，你们懂吧？”

光一若有所思的点头，管家则有些尴尬，他还是不太能接受医生这种过于直白的告知方式。

“这是关于基因这方面的问题。下面是身体方面。”长濑说着拿起了另外一张纸，“剛总体来讲发育迟缓，并且是因为营养不良导致的。根据你给我描述的剛的表现，我推测，他可能确实是某些无良实验室准备用来卖给妓院这种地方的，而剛大概是初代体，实验室尽可能让他看起来稚嫩，以迎合嫖客的审美趣味。”

“实验室应该有很多方法让他长不大吧？为什么非要用饿肚子这么原始的方式？”管家突然插嘴，他有些不明白。

“这就是我要跟你们说的下一个问题了，确实用药物抑制脑垂体的生长发育激素是最简单直接的办法，但这种药物最好是在青春期之前注射，而剛这种孩子青春期之前基因都不太稳定，用上那样的药物可能会导致非常严重的后果。”

“那他们的目的不是已经达成了吗，二十一岁的年龄，十六七岁的脸蛋，雌性激素比一般男性旺盛所以皮肤白屁股翘胸部又软软的，简直是完美性爱娃娃啊？”光一挑了挑眉。

“但他不能孕育下一代。”长濑有些无奈地叹了口气，“精子活性极低，生殖腔中尚未产生卵子，基因还是不太稳定无法提取多能干细胞进行引导分化。我猜，他们的初衷是拉皮条做实验两不耽误，主要还是为了做实验，现在剛的全部数据已经被他们记录在案了，克隆也好，基因改造也好，再弄出来一个肯定挺容易，他们应该也不差拉皮条赚的这点钱，为了实验机密，干脆弄死是最省事的。结果剛跑了，让你给捡了漏。”

“估计那些人做梦都想不到，剛还能变成小鸟吧。”长濑笑得不怀好意。

“接下来是心理方面。”长濑拿起了最后一张纸，“认识平假名和片假名，汉字只认识一二三四这样简单的，心智大概十一二岁不会再多了，对所有给他检查的医疗器材器械都表现出一种近乎麻木的顺从，主动描述感受，但机械刻板，更像是一种条件反射。认为所有的性爱道具调教都是一种游戏，并且喜欢和光一哥哥玩‘游戏’，对‘光一哥哥’，极度依赖，有分离焦虑，还不太严重。对改变抗拒且恐惧，如若进行心理治疗，非常困难。总的来说，剛更像是个会说话的小宠物，可爱，无害，满心满眼只有自己的主人。这是心理医生给出的诊断结果。”

长濑放下纸，看着陷入沉思的光一。

“光一，你是怎么想的？”

“维持现状吧，照目前的情况来看，即使我给他找心理医生，他也不会配合。”长久的思考之后，光一终于得出了结论。

“你以后结婚怎么办？”

“我都打算养他一辈子了，总得给他个身份和名分吧。”光一说得轻描淡写。

管家猛地扭头看向光一，表情跟见鬼了一样。

“你想让你爸犯心脏病吗？！”

“首先，我爸没有心脏病。其次，当年把公司交给我的时候，老爹就说过，‘以后你的事你自己做主，举办婚礼的时候通知老子一声就行。’这可是他的原话，伯父。”光一说完，漫不经心地想，大概这世界上比伯父更宠孩子的，也就是他家老堂本先生了。

当年光一刚上大学，想玩股票试试水，他爹大手一挥，直接给他拨了一个亿，告诉他“都赔了也没关系，就当练手了。”光一半年后把这一个亿变成了两个多亿，堂本先生大笑三声后，马上就举办了个全东京都的上流圈子几乎都出席的宴会，宣布等光一大学毕业之后就把公司整个交给光一，都不带考虑自家儿子是不是股票一时走了狗屎运，日后把公司玩没了怎么办。

好在，也不知他是心大还是的确慧眼识人，光一在这样的溺爱之下没长成个纨绔，反倒优秀超过了他自己，堂本先生就更加欣慰地当起了甩手掌柜，卸任之后，生命中就只剩下了两件事：跟自己全世界的朋友玩，从全世界给光一寄各种各样的礼物。

并且坚信，自家儿子的决定，都对！

“行吧。”管家神色古怪地点了下头，看样子是想起了他那义弟不着调的地方了。

既然亲爹都不管，那我还在这瞎操什么心。

光一于是愉快地带剛出了院。

“叮铃，叮铃——”细小清脆的铃铛声，几乎响遍了堂本宅的所有走廊和房间。

尤其是光一在家的时候，剛就像条小尾巴，光一走到哪，他就跟到哪。

而一旦光一去上班了，那就除了管家，谁都别想找到剛。

虽然剛以个人魅力，在一周之内，迅速晋升为了全家所有人都最喜欢的小可爱。

但剛依旧非常怕生，从医院回家的第三个月，住进光一卧室已经过了快七十天，剛才勉强接受了这个在光一没时间的时候照顾他吃照顾他喝的管家。

“光一哥哥~”头顶只到光一鼻子的剛在二楼的书房找到了光一，一头扎进了光一的怀里，像幼兽一样地蹭了蹭。

光一也揉了揉剛已经养得有些顺滑的头发。

“光一哥哥我能不能……”撒娇之后，剛就开始提要求。

“不行。”光一心里明镜似的剛在打什么小九九，还没等他说完就果断拒绝了。

剛的脸当即就垮了下来，嘴噘得能挂茶壶，大眼睛里满是控诉的神色。

“想都别想。”光一却毫不动摇，甚至更加坚决。

自从脚腕子上套了个带铃铛的小环以后，剛几乎每天都会提一次要求，他想把这东西摘下来，每次都会被光一拒绝。

这东西是光一拜托长濑联系熟人定制的首饰，认证了光一的指纹又被他设了密码，除了光一，谁都别想把这东西从剛脚上摘下来。

脚环里有定位系统和健康监测系统，长濑告诉光一，剛的身体只是发育迟缓，如果精心养着，也许还能再长高一点，光一就每天都用自己电脑里的终端查看剛的各项指标。

这个高科技的东西即使剛变成了小红雀，也能牢牢地套在他的小细腿上，光一还特意给挂上了三个铃铛。

说实话，要不是剛怕生到排斥家里的所有帮工总是藏来藏去，光一也犯不着给他的脚环上挂铃铛。

一想到这小东西从医院回来的两天后就玩了一次失踪，所有人几乎把房子翻了个底朝天，最后才从排烟机的管道里把沾了一身油污瑟瑟发抖的小红雀给掏出来，光一就一阵后怕，这要是厨师万一做个菜什么的，油烟都能把他给呛死。

笼子里关了三天禁闭，光一旷工一周在家几乎二十四小时盯着剛，无数个电话催长濑那边快点，最终剛的脚腕子上就被套了个摘不下来的环，最外面包了一层铂金镶了一道细碎的蓝宝石，还挺漂亮的。

剛本来挺喜欢这个新首饰的，等被挂上了三颗小铃铛之后，他就变得讨厌这个环了。

也许是残留在基因中的动物本能，让他非常不喜欢身上带着任何发出异响的东西。

“为什么！”剛脸颊都鼓了起来，因为第不知多少次的被拒绝。

经过三个多月的相处，光一已经看出来了，剛其实骨子里并不是个对别人言听计从的乖宝宝，这孩子颇有些恃宠而骄的天赋，虽然从不会超过那个度，却总是会用撒娇耍赖各种各样的方法来达到自己的目的，比如不穿拖鞋不穿袜子的在家里到处跑，比如不喜欢学习翘课装病就是不去找老师，还比如想尽办法要摘下脚环上的铃铛。

不愿意穿鞋和袜子光一就直接买了手工地毯铺满家里的所有地面，不喜欢学习光一就哄着夸着亲自一点一点教剛作为成年人需要知道的所有常识，但只有摘下铃铛这一点，剛想都不要想，光一绝不妥协。

“一会儿我把家里的所有帮工保镖司机都叫到一楼大厅，你要是跟每个人都握手问好对人家笑，不会中途变成小鸟逃跑，我就同意，把铃铛摘下来。”光一表情十分严肃的低头看着剛。

“我……我想起来今天的书还没有背光一哥哥再见！”剛果然眼珠子不再定定地看着光一，开始四处游移，然后就脚底抹油，溜了。

光一看着那个慌里慌张的小背影，有些无奈地摇头失笑。

在你能正常待人接物之前，身上还是带着点儿响吧。否则被吓到了躲哪去别人都不知道，我又不可能给所有人都分享你脚环上的那个定位，万一让那个打算销毁你的实验室发现了怎么办。

所以啊剛，你就暂时别指望把铃铛给摘掉了。

光一舔了舔嘴唇，笑得有些深意。

“叮铃，叮铃——”

铃铛清脆的响声不绝于耳，期间还夹杂着闷哼和甜腻的呻吟。

小铃铛的其他妙处，光一在剛戴上脚环之后，和他上床的头一晚，就了解了个透彻。

光一顶一下，剛就抖一下，每次一抖，就带动着铃铛响起，那脆响，怎么听怎么色情，怎么听都让光一更加兴奋。

“啊，啊……”剛仰面躺在床上，两条小腿架在光一的肩膀，喘息着大声呻吟，在光一俯下身子将他胸前已经变得又红又硬的小樱桃咬了一颗在嘴里时，带着颤音的尖叫了出来。

剛的阴茎抖动着，在达到高潮即将射出来的时候，却被光一的拇指堵住了洞口，柱身握在光一手里，重重跳了跳，后穴条件反射似的一缩一缩，让光一加快了律动，低吼着射在了剛的身体里，然后才放开了对剛小兄弟的束缚。

这么做的结果就是，让剛高潮后的余韵拉长了太多，射出来的时候他的大脑几乎一片空白，双眼无神地望着天花板发呆，整个人都软成了一滩水。

剛陷在光一卧室的大床中央，觉得自己好像快要化了。

光一慢慢从剛的身体里退出来，龟头离开穴口时，发出了极其淫靡的“啵”一声，听在光一耳中，让他当即又有些硬了。

套子被他扯下来，随便打了个结丢在床下，光一却没急着拆开另一个套上，而是把剛从床上捞了起来。

“小宝贝，让它彻底硬起来吧。”光一对上剛有些迷惑的眸子，低声轻笑着说出了自己的要求。

“用你的小嘴和舌头。”光一补充了一句。

这几个月的数据显示，在光一好吃好喝的精心照顾下，剛的生殖腔正在进一步的发育。

光一咨询了长濑，对方表示发育完全的可能性非常大，因为雌性激素的上升趋势表示生殖腔八成是已经开始排卵了，所以两个人做的时候要非常小心，这要是万一闹出人命了，剛是既不可能现在就生下来，又对他的身体损耗特别大，甚至有可能因此需要彻底摘除生殖腔。

所以光一即使玩出了很多花样，戴套都是他每次不变的坚持。

不过，剛给他口的话，就不需要那橡胶玩意儿了。

“唔……”剛咬了咬嘴唇，不情不愿地撑着发软的身子打算坐起来。

光一的那根东西又粗又长，每次都撑得他嘴角疼，龟头顶到他的喉咙口才能整个吞进去，难受。

手上没劲儿，剛撑在床上的胳膊直打哆嗦，最后干脆放弃又重新倒下陷进了柔软的床垫子里。

剛眨巴眨巴眼睛，无辜地望着光一。

似乎在说，你看，不是我不愿意，是你让我耗费了太多力气起不来了。

心里暗骂一声“小坏蛋”，光一看着确实浑身软绵绵的剛，突然想今晚玩些不一样的。

“那好吧，先让你休息休息。”光一嘴上说着休息，可唇边勾起的那抹坏笑让剛觉得，事情绝对不会像他说的那样简单。

果然，啥也没穿的总裁大人，去卧室的衣帽间里抱出了一个小箱子，放在了床脚的地毯上，在里面“稀里哗啦”地翻了起来。

这声音把剛的好奇心全都给勾起来了，他翻了个身，扒着床沿探出脑袋，想看看光一到底在干什么。

这一看，就让他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

那居然是一箱子还没拆包装的性爱小道具，跳蛋假阳具尿道调教用的硅胶棒，乳夹手铐小指粗细的棉绳，应有尽有。

这这这……不会都是给他准备的吧？

剛吞了口唾沫，拒绝承认他看见这些玩意的第一反应居然是兴奋，并开始想象它们用在自己身上的感觉了。

毕竟剛对它们还挺熟悉的，即使光一已经告诉过他这些东西并不是普通意义上的“玩具”，原来那些实验室的人教给他的，也不是什么正经“游戏”，剛也不管。在他的认知里，光一爱叫什么叫什么，剛只需要知道，他喜欢和光一这样做，就足够了。

“让我看看，要不，今晚用这个？”光一侧头看了眼那颗好奇的小脑袋，故意挑出来一个最大的硅胶假阳具，装模作样地打量。

“不要不要不要！”剛把头摇得像拨浪鼓，满脸都是抗拒，腮帮子上的肉都鼓了起来。

小家伙像毛毛虫一样在床上扭来扭去，直到扭成把脑袋对着光一，屁股藏得远远的姿势，才停下来。

被光一没原则没底线地宠了好几个月，不涉及到人身安全问题的要求光一全部都给他兑现了，不得不说，剛最近被宠得颇有些无法无天，开始恃宠而骄，学会使小性子了。

妈的，怎么任起性来都他妈这么可爱！你干脆就是吃可爱长大的小可爱本可爱吧！

光一盯着剛毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的脑瓜顶，突然发起了呆。他可以发誓，从十八岁开始各种找男朋友找男伴，没有一个人能让他心甘情愿地像宠着剛一样，要星星不给月亮的。

剛是唯一一个。

这要是从前，恋人也好，男宠也好，但凡有谁跟光一这么闹，光一绝对会毫不犹豫地当场就提出分手，开什么玩笑，他肯花钱养人的唯一前提，是这人必须听话识趣有眼力见，否则就拜拜吧，爱上哪玩就上哪玩去，大爷可没那个美国时间伺候。

可到了剛这里，光一却不得不承认了一句话，真香！

是真他妈的香。

甚至光一都不在乎剛是否喜欢他，爱他，他也不管剛到底懂不懂喜欢一个人，爱一个人到底是个什么样的感觉，光一只知道，剛能让他这么一辈子地宠着，他就心甘情愿了。

即使把小乖乖宠成小霸王，也无所谓。

光一随手就将那个假阳具的给扔回了盒子里，扳过剛的脑袋，狠狠地亲了他一下。

“逗你玩的，你还当真啦？”

“哼！”剛看着光一眼中不似作伪的笑意，皱了皱鼻子淘气鬼一样地冲着光一吐了吐舌头。

“不过，今晚得用这个。闭眼！”剛的余光看见光一一只手拎起个什么，另一只手迅速涂了一层东西在那上面，还没等他定睛去看那东西到底是什么，光一声音低沉类似命令的“闭眼”就响了起来。

剛下意识地就把眼睛闭上了。

然后，一个有些凉凉的东西贴在了剛的眼睛上，眼睛彻底睁不开了。

“光一哥哥，这是什么……”骤然被剥夺视力，剛有点害怕，声音打着颤地问光一。

剛试着用手去揭贴在他眼睛上的这个东西，却发现根本揭不下来。

“硅胶眼罩，遮光，牢固，A溶液可以把它贴在你的眼睛上，可以吸收眼泪和汗液，B溶液用来溶解A溶液，摘下眼罩，安全，无毒，高度防过敏，没有任何压迫感。怎么样，还不错吧？”光一把个眼罩介绍说得跟电视购物小广告似的。

“唔……可是太黑了，我看不见。”剛果然安下心来，却还是有些不情愿地嘟了嘟嘴。

“听说这样可以更加集中精力呢……”光一呢喃着俯下身去，给了剛一个绵长的湿吻。

这一吻结束后，即使是在昏黄的台灯下，光一也能看见，情欲的绯红，爬满了剛的脸颊。

“怎么样？”光一主动问剛。

“嗯……嗯。”剛胸脯起伏，微微喘息着，胡乱点了点头。

光一哥哥说的，好像确实没错呢……

剛这么想着，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。

从光一的角度来看，他身下仰面躺着的，这个又单纯又乖又可爱的男孩子，只是伸出舌尖舔了舔上唇，就魅惑得好像是天底下最勾人的妖精，真让人甚至恨不得死在他的肚皮上才好。

光一再次低下了头，从剛凉凉软软像和果子糯米皮一样的耳垂开始，一路吮吸着，舔着，轻咬着，慢慢向下。

耳垂之后是脖颈，在脖子侧面咬出了一个牙印，另一边种了一颗小草莓。

光一最爱的那两颗小小的乳珠当然不会放过，牙齿与唇舌的肆虐之后，它们就颤巍巍湿漉漉地挺立起来，指甲轻轻刮过，都能惹得剛身子一阵颤抖，下半身也跟着变硬了。

乳首之后就是肚脐。舌尖顺着胸骨正中间一路滑下去，最终停在小腹，伸进了那个浅浅的小窝窝里，灵活地转了一圈。

早在光一含着他耳垂舔咬的时候，剛就受不了了，难耐地扭动着，轻吟着，想伸手向下抚慰自己，却被光一攥着手腕子给固定在了身体两侧。

两人力气差了太多，剛想挣扎挣不开，想踹他腿却被光一的上半身给压住了，只能用一声高过一声的浪叫，来宣泄自己的情欲，以及不满。

难耐的麻痒越积越多，光一“照顾”完剛的肚脐之后，又舔弄起了他腰侧的软肉，又痒，又刺激，轻微的疼痛更加勾起了剛的欲火。

就在剛觉得自己大概可以靠这些挑逗就达到高潮的时候，光一却突然从他身上离开了，把剛吊在了半空中，不上不下的，难受极了。

剛翻了个身，侧躺着，欲望驱使着他自己动手，手腕子就再一次被抓住了。

这让剛难受地哼哼了起来。

“含着它，让它射出来，我就给你。”

像是魔鬼在耳畔的絮絮低语，一个滚烫的东西贴上了剛的唇角，快要被情欲给折磨得失去理智的剛，像是迷失在沙漠的人突然找到了水源一样，将光一让他含住的这根滚烫的大肉棒，给含在了嘴里，卖力地吮吸舔弄吞吐着，妄图缓解自己一阵猛似一阵的焦渴。

“乖孩子。”光一似乎轻笑了一声，松开了剛的手腕。

下一刻，剛自己那根早就硬的发疼的阴茎，就被温热和湿软给整个包裹住了。

“嗯——”嘴被堵着，剛用鼻子发出了好大一声呻吟，一惊之下，意外地给光一来了一次深喉，却全然没有之前想要干呕的感觉。

也不知道是因为现在开始习惯了，还是情欲真的会钝化某些感官，只留下让人欢愉的部分。

别样的刺激也让光一闷哼出声，舔弄和吞吐却变得更加温柔。

剛的眼睛被蒙着，他完全看不到两个人现在到底是个什么样的姿势，只知道自己侧躺着，他在给光一口的同时，光一也在给他口。

实际上，两个人现在都侧躺在床上，用经典的“69式”，吞吐着对方的下体，房间里只剩下吮吸和呻吟交织起来的淫靡之声。

不知过了多久，光一逐渐加大了吮吸的力度，也加大了吞吐的深度和速度，快感逐渐积累，让剛觉得他快要到了。

因为自己身体的感觉，让剛下意识地模仿起了光一，也有样学样地用力吮吸，吞吐得更加深入。

是剛先射出来的。极致的欢愉到来，让剛的大脑一片空白，似乎所有的血液都集中在了下半身，然后如开闸的河道一般，一泻千里。

然后，光一闷哼着，将精液灌了剛满嘴。

剛“唔唔唔”地发出这种毫无意义的声音，因为光一继续吸着，舔着，将剛高潮后的余韵给拉长了好多倍，让剛什么都忘了，白浊都顺着嘴角的缝隙溢了出来，滴落在深色的床罩上。

他是彻底软成了一滩水，半张着嘴侧躺在床上，连光一什么时候将阴茎从他嘴里拿出来的都不知道。

还没等剛开始喘粗气，嘴就被一只大手给捂得严严实实。

“要么咽下去，要么吐出来，现在不许用嘴呼吸！”呛着怎么办！

剛乖乖闭上嘴巴，小巧的喉结上下一动，就将带着腥苦气味的粘稠液体给咽了下去。

光一放下了手，还顺便用指腹给他擦了一下脸颊，抹走了那道看起来色情至极的痕迹。

“哈，哈……”剛这才大口大口地呼吸着，刚才实在是太刺激了，让人一下子就上了瘾。

“光一哥哥~”食髓知味的小家伙，撒着娇蹭上了光一的身子，即使眼睛被蒙着，光一都能从剛的肢体语言，读出他的愿望。

“还想再来一次？”

“嗯。”乖乖点头。

“真拿你没办法。”光一宠溺的声音在剛的耳畔响起，在他听来，简直如同天籁。

“不过，先来让我好好亲亲你。”光一说着，就捉住剛柔软的唇瓣，将剛整个人都揽在了自己的怀中。

这一夜，还长着呢。

新年，一月一号，也是堂本光一的生日。

在这举国欢庆的日子里，在堂本家一年一度大宴宾客的奢华庆典中，我们的堂本财团社长大人，给所有来宾，包括商界巨贾，包括政坛大佬，包括受邀请的媒体以及混进来的媒体，投下了一个不亚于原子弹爆炸的惊天消息。

堂本光一，堂本财团拥有者，有钱到能在标准三米深的泳池里堆满金条还带往外冒的东京都国宝级金龟婿，宣布订婚了。

订婚对象是“普通男性”，并且光一着重强调，他并不希望伴侣暴露在媒体面前。

“哪怕是一张背影的照片。”光一肃着脸说出最后一句话，怎么听怎么像威胁。

但在场的媒体，不管用什么手段进到堂本宅的，都是识相的聪明人，自从堂本光一不声不响突然发难地连根拔起了东京都最臭名昭著的八卦小报社，把社长送进监狱蹲三十年，把社长那疯疯癫癫痴迷光一的女儿送进精神病院关一辈子，让所有和这社长有勾结的组织和团体都安静如鸡屁都不敢放一个后，所有的媒体工作者就空前地统一了认识：堂本光一说什么，就是什么。

这根本不是杀鸡儆猴，这他妈完全是杀猴儆鸡啊！他们这些鸡都要被吓死了！哪个媒体要是真活腻了，都不用伸脖子，堂本光一他真有本事让你脑袋掉了才发现。

尤其是有一个胆肥的记者问了一句，“除掉东京都媒体中最大的毒瘤，您是什么感受？”光一那阴恻恻的笑容和低沉的充满暗示的话语，就成为了在场媒体从业者们接下来数年的噩梦。

他说，“与人斗，其乐无穷。”

妈妈！我要回家！！！无数人听见了自己的心声。

见敲山震虎达到了应有的效果，光一满意地点了点头，就从宴会上消失了。

徒留一群吓破了胆子的媒体人，以及未婚男女们碎了一地的玻璃心。

他们都不知道，光一在宴会厅投下的这个巨大原子弹，另一个当事人还蒙在鼓里呢。

宴会开始之前，光一随口问了剛一句，要不要和他一起出席。

在光一预料之中的，剛果断拒绝。

“不要，人多，我害怕。”剛在主卧回答光一这话的时候，眼睛甚至都没离开电视机。

光一其实也不太想现在就带他去见外人，虽说剛现在已经和刚到家的时候那瘦伶伶可怜兮兮的模样差了很多，也长开了不少，但怕生人的性子几乎没改，光一还担心他被某些人给认出来，引起不必要的麻烦。

既然剛主动让他金屋藏娇，那光一自然就从善如流，只是离开前告诉剛，“等我回来，你要送我份礼物。”

光一走了之后，剛就开始迷糊，礼物？什么礼物？为什么管我要礼物？我得送光一哥哥什么礼物？

剛满头的问号，管家早忙飞了他也找不到人去问。想了一会儿想不明白，剛就索性不再去想，反正等光一哥哥回来再问也一样嘛。于是就继续心安理得的看电视了。

光一没让人告诉剛他今天过生日，只说了晚上有个大宴会。这些人情上的东西，光一打算一点一点来教，即便剛明白“过生日”是什么意思，也懂得要送礼物，可今天光一只想要一个礼物，一个他明知道自己提出来，剛就一定会给他的礼物。

要是剛准备了另外一份礼物，光一就得厚着脸皮去讨要第二份了。

为了男人那可笑的面子和自尊，就让我卑鄙这么一回吧。

穿好西装打好领结走下楼梯的时候，光一默默地想。

“卑鄙”完了之后重新上楼的光一，就被管家请到了他父亲的书房里。

“老爹？”光一的呼唤，让那个站在窗边看夜景的老人回了头，“你不是说要在夏威夷过新年么？什么时候回来的？”

“在你宣布订婚的时候，刚好进了家门。”老人笑眯眯的样子。

“你见过他了？”光一默默算了算时间，问了一句。

“见过了，没让他发现我。”堂本老先生点点头，突然笑得有些不怀好意，“跟老子说说，你是从哪拐来的这么个又漂亮又可爱的小乖乖？”

堂本老先生是自己的种自己清楚，想当年，光一可是个对他千依百顺的男友只因身体不适在他卧室床上吃了次午饭就被他毫不留情撵走的狠人啊。

“我有洁癖，最讨厌别人在我的床上吃东西。”堂本老先生到现在还记得，当时光一是怎么板着脸冷飕飕地说完，愣是把对方给说哭了的。

可刚才他路过光一的卧室，他差点没把眼珠子瞪出来。是谁趴在光一卧室的床上边吃薯片边看电视，渣子掉的到处都是不说，床上还放了一杯插着吸管的奶茶？

联想到之前听见的订婚消息，堂本老先生顿时悟了，看来这洁癖，遇上了特定的人，也是可以无药自愈的。

不，光一这家伙根本就是中了这一个人的毒，病入膏肓了也说不定。

“后院游泳池里捡的。”光一回答得理所应当，丝毫不觉得这话有什么不对。

“你说啥？”堂本老先生瞠目结舌，怀疑不是自己耳朵坏掉了，就是儿子脑子坏掉了。

光一耸了耸肩，给管家递了个眼神。

“光一少爷说的没错，确实是这样的。”管家还不了解光一么，看见这眼神，他就在心里翻了个白眼，语气却一本正经。

“大哥你跟我具体讲讲，到底是怎么回事？”堂本老先生八卦之魂熊熊燃烧，马上凑到管家身边，露出了兴致盎然的神色。

“那我就，先失陪啦？”光一趁机提出了告辞。

“去吧去吧，婚礼定下来别忘了告诉我一声！”堂本老先生连个眼神都懒得给儿子，轰苍蝇一样的挥挥手，示意光一可以跪安了。

光一瞬间就没影了，他还有最重要的事没干呢！

向卧室走的时候，光一就迅速编辑了一条订婚的消息发给自己的小助理，让他登在SNS账号上，然后就不用去管那个号了。

他连在网上的恩爱都懒得秀，剛是他一个人的，谁他妈都不许觊觎！

“光一哥哥！”

小红雀的耳朵果然好使些，光一才推开卧室的门，剛就扑进了他的怀里。

光一弯腰，直接顺势托着剛的屁股把他给抱了起来，抱着他一路走到沙发边坐下。

“光一哥哥，你回来了呀~”剛撒娇似的在他怀里蹭蹭，他没忘光一之前管他要礼物的事，可也记得今天是新年宴会，家里来了很多很重要的人，在剛从电视里看来的、管家和光一这几个月给他恶补的有限常识里，剛觉得光一大概不到十一点是没有办法回卧室的。可现在才刚过了八点，光一就把他给抱起来了。

光一回来得早，剛高兴还来不及，他才不会傻乎乎地问“你怎么回来得这么早”的。

“嗯，我回来了，来管你要礼物。”光一亲了亲剛光滑饱满的额头。

“光一哥哥还没告诉我，为什么今天管我要礼物？”剛歪了歪头，大眼睛亮晶晶地看着光一。

“因为今天是我生日，所以想管剛要件礼物。”光一宠溺地点了点剛的鼻子。

“光一哥哥，生日快乐~”坐在他大腿上的小家伙，声音软软地说着。

剛的祝福让光一笑容更深了些。

“光一哥哥，你想让我送你什么礼物？”剛眨眨眼，继续问他。

“我想啊，我想让你把你自己送给我。”

“可是，我已经是光一哥哥的人了呀？”剛有些没明白光一的意思。

“不太一样。”光一轻轻摇了摇头，将剛放在了沙发上。

而后，他就在剛对面单膝跪下，从西装口袋里掏出了一个精致的小盒子。

小盒子打开后，剛就看见，里面有一枚十分漂亮的戒指，银白的指环上，镶嵌了一整圈的金刚钻，在室内灯光的照射下，闪动着耀眼的光芒。

“我爱你，大概从见到你的第一眼就爱上了你，我想让你和我结婚，和我一辈子生活在一起，成为‘堂本剛’，你答应吗，剛？”

看着面前深情款款的光一，剛只觉得，他眼睛里的星星，比他手中的钻戒还要闪亮。

“结婚的意思，就是你很爱很爱我，我也很爱很爱你，然后咱们两个一直在一起，永远都不会分开，是这样吗？”剛想了想，按照自己的理解说着。

虽然在剛的脑海里，还没有“结婚”这个概念，也不太懂光一为什么会拿出一枚戒指。

“对的，那你愿意吗，剛，把你自己作为礼物，送给我，一辈子和我在一起？”听着剛的话，光一又露出了一个分外迷人的笑容。

“我愿意呀，我想一辈子和光一哥哥在一起！”剛笑得灿烂，直接搂住了光一的脖子，把他扑得坐在了地毯上。

“来，把这个戴上。”光一拉起剛的左手，将戒指套在了他的无名指上，大小刚刚好。

“光一哥哥，这是什么意思？”剛仔细打量着自己手上的这枚漂亮的戒指。

不是我送你礼物吗？你怎么给了我一个戒指？

“这代表着，我已经把你套牢了，你是属于我的，一辈子都别想跑。”光一张口轻轻咬了一下剛鼓鼓的脸颊。

“那光一哥哥，你的呢？我也要把你给‘套牢’，你的戒指呢？”剛听了光一的回答，就急慌慌地想捞起光一的手来看。

“在这儿呢，你已经把我给‘套牢’啦。”光一笑着给剛看自己的左手，那只手的无名指上，带着跟剛手上的戒指款式一模一样的指环。

剛又笑了起来，眼睛都眯得快看不到了。

“剛，我爱你呢，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，都爱你，最爱你，只爱你。”

光一扳过剛的脑袋，两人额头抵着额头，他似是低声呢喃着，说出了这如誓言一般的话。

那你呢，剛？

“光一哥哥，我也爱你！这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，都爱你，最爱你，只爱你！”剛似乎听见了光一的心声，他学着光一的语气，学着光一的音量，低声重复着光一刚才的话。

再也忍不住，光一大手扣住剛的后脑勺，给了他一个足够霸道，足够缠绵，又足够深情的吻。

光一可以发誓，今晚，在他二十八岁生日的这一晚，他收获了这辈子最美好，最弥足珍贵的生日礼物，那是全世界独一无二的——

堂本剛。

——The End

后记：

“阿嚏！”光一鼻子痒痒的，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“要注意身体啊欧桑，你可不年轻了。”有些黏糊糊的声音自背后响起，光一回头，就看见身后站了个长发的美人，手里端着一个热气腾腾的马克杯。

是头发已经长过锁骨的剛。

“哦？你要不要今天晚上检验一下，我到底年不年轻？”光一活动了一下因长时间伏案而僵硬的后颈，抬头看着对方，嘴角挂着戏谑的笑。

“黄段子欧桑，赶紧把姜茶喝了，趁热喝！”剛被调戏了之后，皱了皱鼻子，把手里的马克杯顿在了桌子上。

一股浓烈的生姜气味扑鼻而来，让光一露出了些许嫌弃的神色。

“不喝……”

“不成！感冒发烧了怎么办？”光一话才开了个头，就被剛严肃地打断了，“我亲手煮的，快喝！”

光一只好端起马克杯，小心抿了一口。

并没有想象中的辛辣味道，红糖跟红枣的甜味很好地中和了生姜的辣味，虽然闻起来有些刺激，入口却是淡淡的香甜。

喝着姜茶，光一整个身子都暖了起来。

说实话，他在自己书房工作的时候，确实总是容易把什么都忘了，想着在年前把该处理的工作都处理掉，光一就从下午一直坐到了天黑，白天书房朝南的落地窗有太阳晒进来，光一就把空调的温度降了许多，太阳没了之后，却不记得把温度调上来了。

直到打了个喷嚏再被剛数落，光一才觉出了冷来。

剛则趁着光一喝姜茶功夫，调好了空调，把他翻的乱七八糟的书都放上书签摞成一摞，三两下就整理好了刚刚还显得有些凌乱的书房。

光一则眼睛一直跟着剛在转。

在家里还是不爱穿袜子也不爱穿鞋，就那么赤着脚踩在地毯上，走动间，能隐约听到清脆的铃铛声响。剛的脚腕上还戴着那个细细的脚环，只不过，上面的三颗铃铛已经变成了一颗。

光一是想把铃铛都摘掉的，在剛已经不会怕生看见不熟悉的人就想着躲起来以后。可剛却主动要求留下了一颗小铃铛，一直戴到了现在。

昔日怯生生的小家伙，已经换了另一幅模样，长高了，也长开了，原来头顶到光一鼻子的人，现在和光一只差两厘米了，身姿不再是纤细的少年，也拥有了宽阔足够让人心安的后背，畏畏缩缩可怜兮兮的表情，也尽数被如今的淡然和从容所替代。

剛已经三十五岁了，早就不再是那个只能躲在光一羽翼下瑟瑟发抖的孩子，而是成长为了能与光一风雨同舟的那个人，即使面对着滔天巨浪，只要光一在身边，他也无所畏惧。

不用光一时时刻刻照顾着了，剛已经彻底接过了管家的衣钵，照顾着光一生活的方方面面，让管家能没有顾虑地退休养老，颐养天年。

剛和光一一样，都是被岁月眷顾的人，时光总是很难在他们身上刻下什么痕迹，也因此，让他们有了真的可以携手走过三百年的错觉。

十几年过去，很多东西都变了，但光一和剛心里都清楚，他们之间的情感，他们对彼此的爱，不仅没有变过，还像是窖藏的美酒，愈来愈香醇，惹人无限回味。

“剛。”光一情不自禁地轻声唤他。

“嗯？”抱着收拾好的几本F1杂志，剛看向光一。

“找佣人来收拾呗，累着你怎么办？”

“哪有那么娇气啦。”剛摇头失笑，却还是放下了手中的杂志，拖了个椅子坐在光一身边。

“两个小祖宗几点睡的？”光一喝完了姜茶，也不急着继续工作，而是把杯子搁在一边，和剛聊起了天。

“十点半，他俩差点把玩具房给拆了。”

一提到这茬剛就摇头叹气，大女儿八岁，小儿子七岁，都是从剛肚子里出来的，都在猫嫌狗憎的年纪，一个比一个淘气，一个比一个精力旺盛，每次把他们的精力消耗完，都要累瘫至少三个保姆佣人。

“那还真是辛苦了。”光一也无奈摇头，“你不累吗，这么晚了，还不睡？”

“我有更重要的事还没做。”剛摇了摇头，露出一个微笑。

附近的古寺，传来了新年的钟声。

剛凑近光一的脸，轻啄一下他的唇，“41岁生日快乐，扣酱~”

光一看着剛的眼睛，觉得那里面仿佛盛满了璀璨的星光。

眼神暗了暗，光一向剛张开了双臂。

剛从善如流地坐到了光一的大腿上，双手搂着他的脖子，和光一吻得难舍难分。

钟声悠扬，送别着大晦日，迎接着新一年的到来。

——The Final End


End file.
